


I'll be waiting

by yootv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Haikyuu!! Scenarios, haikyuu!! x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootv/pseuds/yootv
Summary: After 10 years of avoiding and suppressing an inner conflict he spent fighting since the tragic accident happened, Iwaizumi finally decides to set things straight. His way leads him to the local graveyard, where he confronts the dead.





	I'll be waiting

On this particular night his feet carried him away as if they had a mind on their own. The moon was hardly visible as they carried him to a place he hadn’t stepped foot on the past eight years. A place that was filled with grief and remorse. A place he had been trying to avoid for years, and even though his mind was telling him to turn around and live on and pursue his practices of daily life, his feet wouldn’t listen. So he kept walking on, passing the enormous gates, straight ahead through a clutter of paths that appeared to be endless. But he knew the way, his body knew by heart which turns he had to make to pull through this labyrinth.

The area seems empty, at this time of the day not many people were coming by. Most of them visited during the day, when the night wasn’t adding to already existing grief. Only people like him came after sunset.

Arriving at his destination Iwaizumi keeps his gaze low, not daring to look at the picture that had been placed on her tombstone shortly after her burial. He couldn’t bear seeing her face now, even after all this years, the guilt was still eating him alive.

Nevertheless, he kneels down in front of her grave and carefully places the bouquet of peonies that he had been holding onto, in front of the tombstone and slowly raises his body into an upright position again. ‘What am I even doing here’ he wondered, his mind still telling him to turn his back to this lieu of sorrow, to run away. Like he did back then.

He knew that as soon as his eyes would fall onto her picture there was no turning back. The emotions he had bottled up inside of him over the past 10 years were about to spill, and it was then when his eyes landed on her picture. It was outdated, a picture that was made during their first year in college, but all he cares about is the genuine yet dorky smile that she has on her lips. It was a picture that captured her personality well, he thought.

Iwaizumi sighs and averts his gaze from her grave, his aggrieved eyes searching the ground for answers. Answers he had hoped to find here, answers only she could give him. ‘It was a stupid idea to come here.’ He thinks as another heavy sigh leaves his throat while he straightens his pants that were still dusty from the short time he had kneed on the cruddy ground.

“Iwaizumi. You finally came.”

His whole body freezes at the gentle voice that sounded from behind him. Unable to move he inhales a deep breath and squints his eyes together, hoping that he was dreaming, but the voice spoke to him again.

“After all these years you decide to show up, but can’t even face me ? You’re one of a kind. So, what brings you here ?”

He keeps his eyes shut, his body is tense and on high alert causing him to sense even the smallest wind gust due to the cold shiver that runs down his spine. He wants to cover his ears, wishing to shield his ears from her voice, and he wants to scream, to tell her to be quiet. But he can’t, his limbs stay motionless and the only thing he can do is clench his fists tighter.

“You know, I really looked forward to seeing you again. I’m glad you finally came to visit. I don’t even remember how long it’s been. I missed you.”

“Stop.”

“I hoped you would be more thrilled to see me, didn’t you miss me at all?” her voice carries a sorrowful undertone.

“Please, just stop.” he places emphasis on the last word and his voice becomes a tune louder. Having his body back under control he hesitantly turns around to face her, and as he catches the sight of her face the tears he wanted to hold back at all costs now fell to the ground.

At the sight of his distraught state she takes a few steps in his direction and reaches for his hands, but he dodges her approach and puts a little more distance between them instead.

“Don’t come any closer. You’re not real. This is not real, I must be dreaming.” he exclaims more angry than mournful, his tears already subsiding.

“Hajime, if this was just a dream I wouldn’t be able to do this.” her voice is quiet, but gentle as she reaches out for him again, this time he flinches slightly but doesn’t shun her when she takes a hold of one of his hands.

Only now Iwaizumi takes in her appearance and he notices that besides the light glow that seems to cloak her she looks just as she did the last time they had seen each other. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes lively, and her hands were soft. They felt real, she felt real, maybe it wasn’t a dream after all.

She smiled at him, both of her hands enclosing his as she spoke up once again.

“I’ve been waiting for you. How about we take a walk and catch up on things, huh?”

Iwaizumi quickly regains his composure, clearing his throat as he follows behind her. He soon catches up with her and they continue walking next to each other without saying anything for a while. From time to time he flashes her a glance to make sure that she was actually there, or maybe to see if she was going to say anything, he wasn’t sure.

She catches one of his glances, tops in her tracks and turn to face him with her whole body. Her voice is still barely above a whisper, but her tone seems more sincere as she speaks.

“You look different. More grown up, but as handsome as always. Tell me, how long has it actually been? Time passes quickly here, and sometimes you feel like it will never end.” she lets out a giggle and looks up to Iwaizumi.

“It’s been 10 years Y/N.” he says looking away ashamed.

“Oh. No wonder you’re looking more mature! So you’re 30 now ? Wow, time sure flies by. Have you settled down yet ? What about wife and kids ?” Y/N looks at him with curious eyes, walks around him in a circle and stops right in front of him, bending slightly forward with her hands on her back.

“I don’t really have the time for a family, and to be quite honest with you I’m desiring neither a wife nor children at the moment. “ He speaks awkwardly.

“I see. So it’s true what they say about werewolves.”

“What do they say about us ?”

“Well, rumor has it that werewolves are extremely loyal, and that once they fall in love they won’t ever fall out of love with that person. At least that’s what I heard.”

Iwaizumi promptly looks away as he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. He clears his throat once more, and tries to look anywhere but her as he awkwardly responds to her statement.

“I guess.”

His feet are suddenly in motion again, he doesn’t wait for Y/N to catch up as he strides down the dimly lit path before them. Behind him he hears her breaking out in a fit of laughter which makes him feel more embarrassed.

They continue their walk, passing numerous graves and trees, which looked like they were reaching out for them with branches that were shaped like clunky hands. After all this wasn’t a usual graveyard, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the fog carried by the night was already playing tricks on his mind.

After a few more minutes of walking through the darkness he recognized her tombstone from afar. Instead of heading for the grave he approaches a nearby bench and carefully lets his body down onto the cool wood. From a distance he could see that Y/N was catching up on him, the light yellow glow was still evident, making it easy for him to detect her in the dark.

The last few meters she jogs up to him, halting in front of him panting and with her hands propped on her waist, shooting him a huffy glance. Shortly after she straightens her composure again and takes him by surprise when she gives him a genuine smile.

Iwaizumi looks at her confused, about to question her but Y/N beats him to it.

“I’m glad that you came Iwaizumi. I know that you’re still giving yourself the fault for what happened back then. Maybe you came to free yourself from the guilt, maybe you came because you didn’t believe what people say about the fog, and maybe you came because you truly wanted to see me. Either way I’m happy that you came. Please stop blaming yourself.” she tilts her face down to meet his eyes and smiles gently at him.

For a moment he didn’t know how to respond, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of familiarity, everything felt the same. Talking to her felt the same, watching her silly gestures felt the same, the feeling he senses in his chest was definitely the same.

He quickly gets up from the bench and walks up to Y/N, and only now when he was closing the distance between them he notices that her eyes seemed glossy like she was about to cry. Iwaizumi stood firmly in front of her, his hands reached out and took a tight grip on her shoulders.

“I know. I know you’re not blaming me, and I probably shouldn’t blame myself either, but we both know that I could have prevented the whole disaster and I don’t know if I can ever let go of the feeling of letting you down.“

“But it doesn’t matter anymore Hajime. It happened, there’s nothing you can do about it. Even my folks can not travel back in time, we should be grateful for giving us the chance to meet our beloved ones even in the afterlife.” Y/N looks away from him, but place her hands atop of his, stroking with her thumb over the back of his hand.

“This whole situation is just wracking my brains. I don’t know what to believe, are you real ? Is this real ? This fog is just a spell, isn’t it ?” the grip on her shoulders tightens with every word and the frustration on Iwaizumi’s face grows with each question that remains unanswered. He frees his hands from her grip out of nowhere and brings them up to his head, ungracefully running his hands through his dark hair.

Y/N sighs, letting her hands fall into their place on each side of her body. She looks at the ground. “We’re running out of time. Do you really want to end our first reunion like this?” the sad tone in her voice makes Iwaizumi snap out of his mess of thoughts, his eyes wander to the night sky. Seeing that the sky’s color is a few shades lighter than it had been at the beginning of their reunion. The sunrise was close which meant that if he was to leave now he would have to wait another month to be able to properly apologize to Y/N.

“You’re right. I know I have been an ass basically the whole night, but I don’t want to leave it at that. To be honest there’s not a single day where I don’t think of you. I’m grateful that I get the chance to see you, even if it’s going to be like this. I’m sorry I didn’t visit you any sooner, I just didn’t have the guts to confront you like this, until now. I will come by regularly from now on.”

His eyes soften, the feeling of familiarity returning to his body as he lifts both of his hands to cup Y/N face. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that the light that surrounds her has gotten lighter, and her physical appearance was getting more transparent with each minute.

“Alright, see you next new moon. I’ll be waiting for you Hajime.” she beams happily.

Iwaizumi leans in and presses a kiss onto her forehead before she completely vanishes into thin air. And even though his mind keeps telling him that the whole night was nothing more than a spook, the tingling feeling in his stomach tells him otherwise, because there’s one thing that he certainly didn’t imagine, the feeling of her soft skin when he kissed her goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a few weeks ago in the middle of the night when I was sick, so don't expect too much of it. The description is kinda lame, I'm sorry. It's angsty and supernatural-ish, I guess?


End file.
